It's My Pleasure
by Artemis1988
Summary: Eight friends go to a school where you have to be hanyou or Yokai can they make it through the trials and drama?InuKag MirSan SessRin KogAya NarAlexa
1. Aim dating

**okay this is still Nichelle's story...and this is Nichelle...im using my friends sn because my dad wont let me continue the story anymore...so im transfered to here for this story but not my other ones and while your reading this story take the time to read her other two stories strange days in tokyo Japan and her one shot life is a road and comment them please**

**Inuyasha aka Inu- Inuhanyou**

**Kagome aka Kags- Inuhanyou**

**Sango aka Sany- Nekohanyou**

**Miroku aka Roku-Nekohanyou**

**Koga aka Koga- Wolfyokai**

**Ayame aka meme- Wolfyokai**

**Sesshoumaru aka Sesshy- Inuyokai **

**Rin aka Rin- Inuyokai **

**Try to survive with everyone one out to get them for money looks or for just being different.**

Kagome was in her room that she just had gotten remodeled the day before she wanted check to se what everyone else was up to so he pulled out her green apple laptop and got on Aim and surprisingly all her friends were on so she pulled them all into a private chat room.

**Kags:** wassup everyone 

**Inu:** nothing much babe and you?

Kags: um Inuyasha I really um..

**Roku:** hey Inuyasha and Kagome

**Kags/Inu:** hey

**Roku:** what were you guys talking about alone "perverted smile?"

**Kags:** nothing you idiot  "blushes madly"

**Inu:** why are you blushing:-?

**Sany:** What's up everyone? 

**Roku:** hi Sango how is my nice piece of ass today? "Laughing loudly"

**Sany:** I am so gonna kill you when I see you  

**Inu:** he will never learn but we are getting off subject now kagome why were you blushing?

**Kags:** um……

**San:** blushing kagome ha wait why were you blushing?

**Kags:** um……

**Koga:** How's my woman today?

**Kags:** lets out a breathe of relief

**Inu:** she's not your woman and your getting off subject now kagome why were you blushing "Inuyasha getting fed up"

**Koga:** probably because she was thinking of me

**Roku:** anime drop

**San:** anime drop

**Kags:** anime drop

**Inu:** anime drop and pissed

**Inu: **for the last time she is not your woman!!!!!!!

**Sesshy:** who is not whose woman?

**Koga:** Kagome is my woman and Inuyasha is denial

**Inu:** I am not in denial

**Kags:** listen koga and listen well I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!!!!!  "A very pissed off kagome"

**Meme**: hey everyone

**EVERYONE:** hey

**Inu:** we are getting off subject I still want to know why Kagome was blushing

**Everyone else:** us to

**Kags:** ………

**Inu:** you aren't getting out of this one now spill

**Kags:** okay I was blushing because…..

**Rin:** hey everyone

**Everyone:** anime drop

**Sesshy:** Hey babe

**Everyone:** babe?

**Rin:** you haven't told anyone yet?

**Sesshy:** no

**Everyone:** tell us what?

**Rin:** we are going out now "Rin giggles"

**Kags:** aw that's so cute now sany and Roku and Sesshy and Rin that is so cute I guess that means you guys are going to dance together?

**Rin:** Yes

**Sany:** Yes

Meme: so kagome who are you going with

**Kags:** I was going to ask someone special but I didn't get a chance to and I don't't know if he wants so go

**Koga:** of course I'll go with you my love

**Inu:** I don't think she was talking about you, who were you talking about?

**Kags:** no one "blushes deeply"

**Inu:** there you go blushing again why?

**Kags:** so Ayame who are you going to the dance with

**Meme**: I want to go with Koga if he says's yes

**Koga **……

**Everyone:** WELL?????

Koga: I really like you but I thought you liked someone else and that's why I went after kagome but I see now that you like me and not only will I go to the dance with you but Ayame will you go out with me?

**Everyone:** Awww

**Ayame:** YES!!!

**Inu:** but that's nice but now I want to know why kagome was blushing?

**Kags:** fine since you gonna keep bugging me about it I wanted to say that I really like you and wanted to go out with you gosh

**Inu:** "---"

**Kags:** Inuyasha?

**Inu:** no

**Everyone:** what? You stop idiot

**Kags:** in tears

**Inu:** I will not go out with you because I am suppose to ask you so kagome will you go out wit me and accompany to the dance

**Everyone:** Awww

**Kagome:** Yes I would love to but the dance is tomorrow and we have to go shopping so what color is everyone wearing

**Sesshy/Rin:** White

**Roku/Sany:** Purple

**Koga/Meme:** Brown

**Inu/Kags:** Red

**Kags:** okay meet at the mall in 30 minutes by the Dior shop g2g


	2. Strip tease and collars

**Recap**

_**Kagome:** Yes I would love to but the dance is tomorrow and we have to go shopping so what color is everyone wearing_

_**Sesshy/Rin:** White_

_**Roku/Sany:** Purple_

_**Koga/Meme:** Brown_

_**Inu/Kags:** Red_

_**Kags:** okay meet at the mall in 30 minutes by the Dior shop g2g_

**The story**

Kagome got of aim and rushed to the shower with her new happiness she tried to make it as quick as possible so she could meet her love. She got out of the shower ten minutes later and went into her walk in closet. She came out wearing tight jean hip huggers and a red tank top with some 4 inch red stilettos. She ran to her Porsche jumped in and went to the mall. When she got to the mall she immediately went to Dior where she saw her 3 friends waiting.

"Hey Sango, Rin, Ayame" she said coming up behind them.

"Hey" they replied. Then they went and set on the nearest bench to wait.

20 minutes later

"Where are they?" Ayame whined.

"I don't know but we should go in Spencer's and buy something sexy to surprise them when they get here?" Kagome suggested.

They all agreed and got up and went into Spencer's.

WITH THE GUYS

"How do they expect us to find them" Miroku said. "Does anyone know where Dior is?"

"I don't know and I can't smell them either there are too many foul people in here" Inuyasha said covering his nose.

"I can't smell Ayame either" Koga said.

"Well I can smell Rin" sesshoumaru said. "I gave her a special one of a kind perfume for her birthday and she wears it every day.

"What the special perfume?" Miroku asked.

"Curious by Brittney spears wi-

"That's not one of a kind Kagome has that" Inuyasha barked.

"If you would have let me finish it is mixed with my urine, which I can always pick up over other smells" he said smiling.

"Everyone looked at him in disgust while dropping anime style.

Once everyone was up and situated sesshoumaru led the way. Once they got about two stores from Dior there was a huge crowd of almost every guy in the mall.

"Why are they all crowded in front of Spencer's like that?" Koga asked.

When they had got up the they saw four girls dancing on poles, they were dressed like hookers in short mini skirt with a matching G-string that was visible to the public eye. They had net stocking on with matching stilettos. And the top was like a sports bra but I tied in back of the neck. One was wearing red, one brown, the other white and the last one purple. When the music started "Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera the girls turned around and the men were in shock. It was Kagome, Rin, Ayame, and Sango.

Sesshoumaru was about to kill someone when he looked over to his brother who was now turning demon from his anger, Koga was punching holes in the near by wall and Miroku he was sharpening his claws on the nearest man staring at Sango.

The girls were having the time of there lives the hadn't originally planned on dancing in the outfits they had bought, theses outfits were going to be for their men's eyes only but when they were trying it on someone suggested that they do it and that he would pay them 1000 each, they didn't need the money because they were rich but I sounded fun.

So they picked out the song and got on stage to wait they already practiced there routine so when the music started they danced that is until they heard the loudest growl ever it went over the music. Only one person could have done that they searched the crowd for familiar faces and the saw the Sesshoumaru looking ready to kill, Inuyasha turned demon, Koga punching holes in the wall and Miroku sharpening his claws on someone.

The girls all stop mid-pole and it was like everyone disappeared but the girl and their very angry boyfriends. Kagome stepped out in front and asked everyone to leave because the performance was over and everyone dispersed and went on with there business.

Sesshoumaru went up to Rin with rage still in his eyes, soon he was face to face with her and he slapped her. Rin was knocked to the ground and she started crying I didn't hurt her but it's the fact that he slapped her. Ayame ran up to Rin to see if she was okay but was soon grabbed two forceful arms and dragged back.

Inuyasha took off the jacket he was wearing and put it on Kagome even though he was mad as hell he didn't want her walking around like that. Then he walked away and went Miroku who was currently trying to ignore and stay mad at Sango the best he could, but he wasn't doing so good. They were all going soft Inuyasha had to stop this they were not going to let this one just slide so he cleared his throat and turned to Kagome and said "Go hone and I'll deal with you later" he said as coldly as he could.

The other guys caught on to what he was doing and told their girls to go to Kagome's house to. When the girls all left the set on the bench and let out a Sigh. "What are we going to do with those for" Koga asked.

"You know what I have the perfect idea" Inuyasha blurted out as he stood and started walking away. The other three quickly got up and followed him. Then they arrived at Scamp's pet store were he walked in and was examining the wall of collars and dog tags. Sesshoumaru, Koga and Miroku quickly caught and started looking at the wall too. After ten minutes they walked of the store with a collar that had a dog chain at the end.

Inuyasha's read:

Kagome Higurashi

Property of

Inuyasha Taisho

Sesshoumaru's read:

Rin Miesha

Property of

Sesshoumaru Taisho

Miroku's read:

Sango Taijyai

Property of

Miroku Housie

Koga's read:

Ayame Lily

Property of

Koga wolf

They walked out of the mall and went to Kagome's house to lecture the girls and give them there necklaces.


	3. More anger and Sexy pictures

**There is a beginning of a lemon in this chapter**

**RECAP**

_Inuyasha's read:_

_Kagome Higurashi _

_Property of _

_Inuyasha Taisho _

_Sesshoumaru's read:_

_Rin Miesha_

_Property of_

_Sesshoumaru Taisho_

_Miroku's read:_

_Sango Taijyai_

_Property of _

_Miroku Housie _

_Koga's read:_

_Ayame Lily_

_Property of _

_Koga wolf_

_They walked out of the mall and went to Kagome's house to lecture the girls and give them there necklaces. _

**STORY**

The girls got home and felt stupid not for getting caught but for even doing it in the first place. But they were silent the whole time because they were too ashamed to talk. With knowing the guys for as long as they have they should have known rule #1 don't make them mad, but they didn't make them mad they made them furious.

They walked in the house and each other got on AIM

**Kags**: I feel like an idiot, I haven't gone out with Inuyasha for 24 hours and I've already messed up.

**Rin**: well at least you didn't get slapped

**Meme**: I wonder what they are going to do

**San**: Miroku wound not even look at me Agh this is making me sad I feel so guilty there was hurt and anger in all the guys eyes; even Sesshoumaru's

**Kags**: do they really expect us to wait here all day last time Inuaysha was mad at me he didn't talk to me for 2 days, now I know they are hurt and angry but this is my summer vacation I know they won't be back until later so how about we get them a please forgive gift.

**Meme**: like what?

**Kags**: I don't know

**San**: I have the perfect gift pictures

**Everyone**: Pictures?

**San**: sexy picture in lingerie and different positions

**Everyone**: that's a great idea

**Rin**: how about one in these outfits and one in lingerie?

**Meme**: that sounds great so should we go now because it takes 2 hours to get there are 1 hour for the picture

**Everyone**: okay let's go

**Kags**: wait whose car are we taking?

**Rin**: mines

Everyone has signed off

The girls got the best piece of lingerie and a jacket and hopped in Rin's car and started for the photography shop.

** 20 minutes **

The guys pulled up in front house, when they cars and started to walk sesshoumaru

stopped and everyone stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Koga asked

"Something not right" he said as he looked around. Then saw there were three cars out front instead of four.

"Someone's car is missing" he said

"Kagome's Porsche is there" Inuyasha stated

"Ayame's Lexus is there" Koga said

"Sango's Mercedes is there too" Miroku said.

They realized that Rin's car was missing they turned to see what Sesshoumaru's reaction but he wasn't there. They turned around just see him run into house breaking the doors in the process. They quickly caught up with him to hear him yelling.

RIN!!!?!!!!!?!! Rin!!!!?!!!?!!!!

There was no answer he started pacing.

KAGOME??!!! Inuyasha yelled

No answer

SANGO!!!!!!!!! Miroku yelled

No answer

AYAME!!!!!!!! Koga yelled

The guys were mad all over again.

"Where the hell did they go?" Miroku asked.

"Do they like to piss us off because this the second time in one day" Inuaysha said

"They are going to regret this day" Koga said

Sesshoumaru just paced the hall way _why would she disobey me like that?_ Then he stopped.

"Do you think that they changed first?" sesshoumaru asked almost scared to know the answer.

They ran into the girls rooms to search for the outfits and didn't find them, when Koga saw Miroku and Sesshoumaru but no Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku said

"In here" Inuyasha replied.

When they walked into kagome's room they saw Inuyasha on her computer.

"I think I know where they are, read this" Inuyasha said.

They came up to computer screen to see the last of an Aim conversation between the girls that read

_San: sexy picture in lingerie and different positions_

_Everyone: that's a great idea_

_Rin: how about one in these outfits and one in lingerie? _

_Meme: that sounds great so should we go now because it takes 2 hours to get there are 1 hour for the picture_

_Everyone: okay let's go_

_Kags: wait whose car are we taking?_

_Rin: mines_

Sexy pictures? Lingerie? Different positions? These questions ran through the guys mind.

"Well nine o'clock now so we will wait for them.

** 4 hours later **

The girls cautiously walked into the house they knew the guys were in the house but their scents were all over the place but they didn't know exactly where so they figured that they were just asleep. Since this was Kagome's house she decided to lead everyone up the stairs so they could go to there rooms.

When they got up stairs kagome was the first one to go into her room she didn't bother turning the lights on she was to tired so she got un dressed and sat on her bed she took the picture out and set it face down on the dresser she lifted up the cover and got in to fell something hard covering the whole back side of her.

What ever it was it started to growl then she realized it was Inuyasha. She jumped out of bed and turned on the light to see Inuyasha sitting up on her bed angry.

"Do you know what time it is wench?" Inuyasha barked.

"Yea its 12:30 am" kagome said as a matter of factly.

"I thought I said go home and wait until I get there, but there was no surprise that when I got here you were no where to be found. Then on your computer which you left conveniently on said something about lingerie positions and sexy pictures, well you know what Kagome you have some serious explaining to do so start talking. Inuyasha said.

First of all I wasn't going to wait here all day while you're out somewhere being mad. Two I went and got you a gift and three you didn't read the whole conversation you were jumping to conclusion. Needless to say Inuyasha felt dumb and embarrassed.

Kagome walked over to her dresser and picked the pictures she flipped the light switched and handed them to him. He opened them his face went from confusion to lust in a mater of seconds. There were three pictures one of Kagome with a lustful smile showing her fangs the second was her doing the splits in her hooker out fit and the last one was his favorite she was in red lacy lingerie in the doggy style position looking back.

Inuyasha was really horny at that point but then he remembered the gift her had for kagome. He took it out and told her to close her eye and turn around. He stood up and put it on her, she went to examine herself in mirror and she loved it. She turned around and gave Inuyasha a long passionate kiss. He picked her up and laid her on the bed and started trail kisses down neck and jaw line.

Then he kissed her again and began to undo her bra. He stopped because his nail was caught between the laces of her bra, but with one quick yank his hand was free and the bra was off.

**I guess your gonna have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens**


	4. Ken?

**Recap:**

_Then he kissed her again and began to undo her bra. He stopped because his nail was caught between the laces of her bra, but with one quick yank his hand was free and the bra was off._

**Important message:**

_Here are some facts that I forgot to add in this story._

_Inuyasha kagome and Sango and Miroku are all 16 _

_Koga and Ayame are 17_

_Sesshoumaru and Rin are 18_

_Kagome does have parents_

_Mia- kagome's mom_

_Ken- kagome's **step** dad_

**Story:**

Then he nuzzled his face between her breast, and like a boys in a candy story he touched like and sucked every part of her breast. This actually made kagome giggle. Then he started to go towards her naval placing a trail of kisses at every sport. Anywhere his face went a kiss was sure to follow. When he got down between her legs she began to feel a little uncomfortable and closed them. He looked up at her and saw that she wasn't ready so he stopped. He kissed her one more time and laid down beside her and went to sleep.

Kagome's mom got off the plane with a very excited smile on her face. She had a big surprise for kagome she had brought back her father for a couple of day to visit from South America where he was setting up another branch of the company there. When they got to the house Mia was about to call Kagome down but Ken stopped her he wanted to surprise her.

He walked up the stair case and down the hall to Kagome's room when he opened the door in total shock, was he seeing things or was Kagome in the bed with a boy. He really didn't like Kagome as it was, she wasn't his and she was a hanyou. But now she was sleeping around when they were gone his blood was boiling.

He walked quickly down stairs. "MIA!" he yelled.

"Yes dear"

"There is a boy sleeping in Kagome's bed with her"

"you must mean Inuyasha, well two year ago when you left they became best friends and a couple of days ago they started dating she told me they were staying the night I figured that they would sleep in the same room, and I know Kagome she's not ready to have sex so there's nothing for you to worry about."

"You let them sleep like that?"

"Inuyasha is an Inu hanyou as well which means he is very protective of her and-

"I don't care if he's a lion hanyou I'm not letting him sleep in the same room as Kagome while I'm here"

"You can try to stop them all you like but your not gonna have any luck"

"We'll see about that" with that he stormed back to the stairs to Kagome's room and slammed the door open.

At the noise Inuyasha instinctively wrapped his arm tighter around Kagome and growled in his chest which also made kagome growl on instinct.

"Kagome get up now!" ken yelled.

Kagome's eyes shot open and looked at the strange figure in front of her.

"Ken?"

"Don't _Ken?_ me, get up"

she turned to Inuyasha who still had his eyes closed but she knew that he was awake, Inuyasha knew about her and Ken's past, about the slaps and drinking even the mean degrading words against her being hanyou.

Then kagome looked back at ken "will you leave I need to get dressed"

With that he turned and went back to Mia

"You let her call me Ken now?

"Yes"

"Since when?"

"Since you left"

"Do you have any control in this house?"

"Yes and just because I don't go off and drunk and hit people-

SLAP

Mia held he fingers up to her lip she looked at her lips he was bleeding holding back tears in her eyes she saw everyone behind Ken and all guys holding Inuyasha back and all the girls trying to keep Kagome from turning demon.

The whole group was thinking the same thing Mia was like a mother to all of them there was no way in hell he was bout to get away with this.

Ken raised his hand to hit Kagome again but someone had grabbed his arm he turned around to see sesshoumaru who was at least 6 inches taller than him. While Ken was occupied with Sesshoumaru the girls crowed around Mia to make sure she was okay.

"Mom are you okay?"

"Yes dear" she said standing up

When ken had told sesshoumaru that he calmed down he had let his arm go. Ken quickly turned around and slapped the first person in his way which unfortunately him it was Rin.

Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall. He eyes began to turn crimson and his pupils dilated; if they didn't act fast it would be over for Ken. Rin quickly got next to Sesshoumaru and tried to show him that she was okay but it wasn't working. Then she stepped in between the two and she kissed sesshoumaru and after about 45 second his eyes turned back and he returned the kiss.

"You know what I want all of you out of my house NOW!" Ken yelled getting up from the floor

Then they all turned to leave even kagome. Ken quickly grabbed her arm "Where do you think your going?" Ken asked. Inuyasha turned around and flexed his claws about to cut Ken's arm off, then Kagome snatched her hand away and slapped Ken as hard as she could knocking him on the floor.

"1.) you are not related to me so I don't have to answer you let alone obey you

2.) Touch me or my mom again and I will kill you

3.) I don't live here first of all me and all my friends bought a house together so I am going.

With that she grabbed her mom and brought her to the side for a private conversation.

"Mom there is an extra bedroom all furnished for you, we agreed that we want you to live with us"

Mia was in tears she was actually wanted in her independent daughter's life and her friends.

"Yes let's go"

With that they walked out leaving a pride beaten Ken sitting on the floor in awe in what just played out before him.

_If they think I am about to let them sit here and walk out on me they are mistaken, I am Ken and they will know that soon enough_

After he was done thinking he got another evil idea and a smirk came on his face

**I'm sorry if this story doesn't make since I made since in my head if there are any question review it and ask away on this chapter there can be flames because I could have done better but if you do like thanks**


	5. First day of school and kikyo

**RECAP**

With that they walked out leaving a pride beaten Ken sitting on the floor in awe in what just played out before him.

_If they think I am about to let them sit here and walk out on me they are mistaken, I am Ken and they will know that soon enough_

After he was done thinking he got another evil idea and a smirk came on his face

**INFORMATION**

They all live together in a 5 bedroom and 5 bathroom house with a basement an 8 car garage. There is an intercom system that runs all through out the house. It is now the first day of school.

**STORY**

"Everyone its time to get up, breakfast is ready and school starts in an hour in a half" Mia said on the intercom system.

"School already" Inuyasha whined. He looked over to Kagome who slept through whole message.

"Kagome time to get up" Inuyasha said nudging Kagome in the side.

"Hhmmmm I don't want to get up" Kagome said

"I'm getting in the shower and you need to get up" Inuyasha said getting up and walking in the bathroom. When she looked up she saw Inuyasha shut the door so she turned around and went right back to sleep.

When Inuyasha got out of the bathroom ten minutes later he saw Kagome still asleep. If there was one thing that he learned when he was with kagome was unless you had a death wish at hand don't wake her up if she doesn't want to be woken, so he lightly kissed her on the cheek and left.

When he got down stair all he was Mia and all the guys.

"So Kagome didn't want to get up either huh?" Koga asked.

"Nope"

"Well this is what I am here for watch and learn" Mia said walking over to the intercom.

ATTENTION KAGOME AYAME RIN AND SANGO IF YOU GIRLS DON'T GET UP AND DOWN HERE IN 15 MINUTES DRESSED AND READY TO GO YOU WILL NEVER GO SHOPPING AGAIN EVER!!

BAM was all you heard followed by a door slamming some cussing and someone yelling something about evil shower head which everyone thought it was Rin. But sure enough 15 minutes later they were down stairs and dressed and grumpy as ever.

"You see you have to hit them where it hurts" Mia said triumphantly

"Whatever can we just go to school" kagome said walking towards the door

"Kagome everyone riding in Sesshoumaru's and my car okay" Inuyasha said.

"Whatever" she mumbled.

They all packed up in the cars and went off to school. When they parked in the school parking lot it was exactly how they remembered it, busted dirty and a waste of time.

The first place they went when they entered the school was the office, the assistant was an old woman with blonde hair and a black suit when they got to her and asked for the schedules she took at least ten minutes to get them.

After the got the schedules and locker information they went into the hallway where they could talk.

"Aside from Rin a sesshoumaru who are seniors who has classes together?" Kagome asked.

"Me and Ayame do" Koga said

"Me and Sango do" Miroku said

"And so do me and Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"But I don't think we have classes with each other, wait no we all have second period gym together" Kagome said.

"Cool well do, you and Rin have all your classes' together sesshoumaru?" Inuaysha asked

"Yes but we need to focus on finding our locker because we only have 6 minutes left" sesshoumaru said.

"Well I have locker 122" Inuyasha said. "What about you Kagome?"

"123 and you Sango?"

"locker 124 Miroku?"

"locker 125 Koga?"

"locker 126 Ayame?"

"locker 127 Rin?"

"locker 128 sesshoumaru?"

"Locker 129 so lets go then" sesshoumaru said walking in the direction of his locker.

When they got there the locker next to Inuyasha had a strong scent coming from it but it smelled so familiar.

"Who do you think is next to you?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know but whoever they are they really do stink" Inuyasha said

IIIINNNNUUUUYYYYAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Everyone turned around to see a girl running towards them she looked a little like kagome except she was human and she wore extra tight cloths. Inuyasha didn't recognize her at first but when she came closer he cringe it was kikyo a girl that has like him since the beginning of time.

"You guys we should run now" Inuyasha said starting to turn. "uuummm I will meet you in class okay" he said as he ran off to class. And soon everyone followed him.

When the bell rang Kagome and Inuyasha were in class waiting for the teacher when the door opened it was the last person they would expect to come in came in……. kikyo


	6. The Kiss

**Recap**

"_You guys we should run now" Inuyasha said starting to turn. "uuummm I will meet you in class okay" he said as he ran off to class. And soon everyone followed him._

_When the bell rang Kagome and Inuyasha were in class waiting for the teacher when the door opened it was the last person they would expect to come in came in……. kikyo_

**Story**

"Your late kikyoplease come in and take a seat by Kagome" Mr. Sama said.

"Why does she have next to me?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Don't worry about it just remember that you're the one I love" Inuyasha said as he pulled kagome into a kiss but right before their lips met

"Hi my name is kikyo Misaki and what's your name?" kikyo sad intentionally interrupting there kiss.

Kagome glared daggers at her before she eventually spoke "my name is Kagome" she said with a fake smile on her face.

She looked over to Inuyasha but he just looked away. She looked a little hurt but she brushed it off and went to sit down.

"So you're a hanyou?" kikyo asked Kagome

"Yes an Inu Hanyou to be more exact" Kagome added.

"That's cool I knew a hanyou once I love him but he left before I could tell him" Kikyo said talking about Inuyasha.

"_This bitch must think that she's slick like I don't know she's talking about Inuyasha" _Kagome thought.

"Oh that's too bad I'm sure he's moved on so maybe you should to" Kagome said.

Inuyasha just set there and watch kikyo try to play the sympathy card and kagome get mad.

Kikyo turned around and tried to listen to the lecture but then she got an idea she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down then she folded it and passed it to Kagome.

"pssst Kagome can you give this to Inuyasha" Kikyo whispered.

Kagome just stared at her at first then she took the letter and handed it to Inuyasha. He looked at the letter and then at Kagome, Kagome pointed to kikyo indicating that the letter was from her. Kagome leaned back in her chair and sulked that she didn't know what they were writing about.

What happen next mad Kagome even madder he was actually reading the letter and not only did he read it he was laughing at it to then to top it all of he responded to it. _I can't believe he just responded to the letter agh why am I getting so mad am I jealous of that bitch? _Kagome thought.

Inuyasha handed the note back to Kagome when he looked at her she shot him a look that would kill. He knew why she was mad she was jealous of kikyo _but why?_ He took out his sidekick and instant messaged her.

**Inuyasha writing **

_**Kagome writing**_

**What's wrong kagome?**

_**Nothing why would you ask?**_

**You're a bad liar**

_**I'm not lying **_

**Then why do you look like your about to break your phone**

_**It's nothing why don't you keep writing notes to your other girlfriend**_

**That's what this about isn't it?**

_**Damn right this is what's its about I don't know why I'm so jealous of her maybe it's that fact that you knew her before me**_

Then Inuyasha smelt salt in the air he looked over to Kagome she was crying. _Is she really that emotional over this?_

When kikyo saw that Kagome was crying she knew her plan would work, she didn't trust Inuyasha as much as she had expected for her to cry over a note then she saw Inuyasha get up.

"Mr. Sama me and Kagome are leaving I don't know if we will be back but I'll get the homework from a friend" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her out.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the school and to the park across the street. Inuyasha found the biggest tree he could and grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped to the highest bush that would support their wait. Then they just sat there in silence and watched the people in the park and Inuyasha ran his hands through Kagome's hair trying to gather his thoughts together.

"Kagome do you not trust me to be faithful to you? Did you not believe me when I say I love you and only you?" Inuyasha said

Kagome looked up to Inuyasha's face, he was hurt and she could see it smell it and hear it all in him. "Inuyasha I don't know why I'm jealous of kikyo maybe it's because she looks like me and said the exact same thing that I said when you left here in 7th grade that I once loved a hanyou and he left before I got a chance to tell him. I have never really told you that I love you Inuyasha and I guess I was afraid that you would leave again.

"Kagome I would never leave you never and you have to believe you I know it's in a dog's nature to be protective and naturally jealous but it's also in our nature to be trusting and faithful to our loved ones and mates to be." Inuyasha said.

Kagome felt stupid she knew Inuyasha loved her but she was just acting childish and had to go off and make a big deal about it. "Inuyasha I love you with all my heart mind body and soul and I do trust you with my life" she said right before she pulled him into to a passionate kiss this kiss wasn't of love it was of new beginning the next step of the relationship a kiss of their hearts becoming one…


	7. Alexa and the race

**Recap**

"_Kagome I would never leave you never and you have to believe you I know it's in a dog's nature to be protective and naturally jealous but it's also in our nature to be trusting and faithful to our loved ones and mates to be." Inuyasha said._

_Kagome felt stupid she knew Inuyasha loved her but she was just acting childish and had to go off and make a big deal about it. "Inuyasha I love you with all my heart mind body and soul and I do trust you with my life" she said right before she pulled him into to a passionate kiss this kiss wasn't of love it was of new beginning the next step of the relationship a kiss of their hearts becoming one…_

**Story**

Ken was sitting in his office thinking about the events that happen the week before. When he left he swore that he would get them back. He was furious. But why? He wasn't always like this...

**Because of me**

Who are you?

**Your inner demon**

My what?

**Your inner demon you were born with me but your mother sealed me away when you were born**

My mother? Demon? What is your name?

**Naraku **

Naraku you're the one that's been making me mad and abusive huh?

**Yep and now I have come to finish the job**

What job?

**Killing all the demons including your daughter**

Over my dead body

**Well that can be arranged**

Just then ken felt soaring pain in his head. He fell to the floor holding his head which felt like it was about to explode. "What's happening to me?" he asked himself. He tired to crawl to the phone be right before he picked up the receiver he died. One minute later the dead body got up again it walked into the mirror it was not the same body as it just was it was different. It was Naraku. He had long black wavy hair that was in a high ponytail. He had red eyes and baby blue eye shadow. He even got taller.

"It was easier to kill him off then I thought what a pathetic human" Naraku said to himself.

_Now to go find the stupid hanyou daughter of his and her friends._ He thought.

"Kagome do you think we should get back to school now?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yea I don't want detention for being late to our next class" kagome said.

Then they jumped down the tree and started walking into the school holding hands. As soon as they walked in the building the bell had rung to go to the next class, when they passed Mr. Sama's room kikyo had just walked out. When she saw them holding hands she knew they had made up maybe it was going to be a lot harder to break the two apart then she had originally thought.

Inuaysha and Kagome went to gym where the saw all of there friends talking in the corner. They walked over to see them talking to another hanyou. She was tall about 5"7 she had long jet black hair; she had black claws and sharp fangs. Her eyes were a crystal blue and her ear on the top of her head had crystal blue tips.

"Hi guys, who is this?" Kagome asked looking at the new hanyou.

"Hi my name is Alexa and I'm a panther hanyou, and your name is?"

"My name is Kagome and this is my boyfriend Inuyasha" she said pointing to Inuyasha who was holding out his hand to her.

"So are you a new student I don't remember you here from last year." Koga asked.

"Yes I'm new here I moved here from America my dad owns the franchise MacDonald's and we permanently moved here to run all of his companies." Alexa explained.

"Cool so you're rich too, that great you should join our group" Ayame said.

"Too?" Alexa said

"Yea we are all from rich families" Kagome started "My parents own Dior"

"Koga's parents own Wal-Mart and Ayame's parents own Warner brother's Inuyasha and his older brother sesshoumaru who you'll met later parents own Dolce and Gabbana and Rin who you will also meet later her parents own Louis Vuitton oh then there's Miroku his parents own Toyota and Honda and Sango lastly her parents own Sony and Dell electronics."

"Class it's time for boys and girls relay everyone get into a team of four. It was Kagome, Ayame, Sango and Alexa vs. Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku and Hojo. When they picked the arrangement the boys decided to let hojo go first since he was human then it was Miroku the Inuyasha then Koga

For the girls line up it was Kagome then Sango next Ayame and lastly Alexa.

The teacher led them to the track and had all of them in there places. "ON YOUR MARKS…. GET SET…… GO!!!!

Hojo and Kagome took off but of course Kagome was winning. She got to Sango first but Hojo was only 10 seconds behind her when he got to Miroku and Miroku took off after Sango he had closed the gap between the two now they were neck and neck, they both handed off to Ayame and Inuyasha at the same time, again the two took off and were neck and neck they had just turned the last corner of the track to hand off to Koga and Alexa when they did the most shocking thing happen, Alexa took off with the speed of life like she was gliding on air she beat koga by about 17 seconds which no one had ever done.

"Wow Alexa that was really impressive no one has ever beat me before where did you get your speed?" Koga asked.

"I've been running all my life" Alexa answered.

"Wow Alexa" everyone congratulated as the jogged over.

"Thanks but now I'm hungry when is lunch? Alexa asked.

"In about five minutes how about we change and meet in front of the vending machines" Miroku said.

"Okay" everyone replied and went to go and change.


	8. Naraku

**I'm back and my computer finally works I'm so happy so now the stories will be coming along smoothly**

**Recap**

"I've been running all my life" Alexa answered.

"Wow Alexa" everyone congratulated as the jogged over.

"Thanks but now I'm hungry when is lunch? Alexa asked.

"In about five minutes how about we change and meet in front of the vending machines" Miroku said.

"Okay" everyone replied and went to go and change.

**Story**

After all the girls left to the gym to go and change the guys laughed there asses off about how koga had lost to a girl.

**girls locker room**

"You did a great job out there Alexa" Sango cheered.

"Thanks but why is it such a big deal?" she asked.

"I forgot you are new here, well Koga is the fastest guy in the school and he rubs it in everyone's face" Ayame explained.

"Oh"

"So Alexa where did you transfer from?" Kagome asked

"I didn't transfer from anywhere I used to be home schooled, my parents thought that other kids would pick on me for being rich and a hanyou" Alexa explained.

All the girls just stared at her sympathetically.

"So Alexa do you have a boyfriend?" Rin asked.

"No but there was this other new kid in the office with me this morning that was very cute" Alexa said

"Another new kid what's his name?" Sango asked.

"Naraku Tankaiyo" Alexa answered.

"Sounds like a cutie" Rin squealed.

"Well you better not let sesshoumaru hear that you remember were already on lock down" Kagome said.

"Lock down? What did you guys do? And by whom?" Alexa asked.

"It's a long story so lets start walking and I'll explain it on the way up" Kagome started as they began to walk " well we were all meeting at the mall and the guys were taking to long so we decided to go into Spencer's, where we found some cute matching striper outfits we tried them on for fun and a man offered to pay us 1000 dollars each it we strip in front of the store and we did but when it began the guys had just gotten there and saw us" Kagome finished.

"Wow that story just made me really hungry for some reason" Alexa stated.

"Me to" Kagome agreed as they walked towards the guys.

"Finally" Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around kagome's waist.

They walked into the cafeteria and Alexa saw that there was this long line "So high school is all about long lines huh?" Alexa

"No high school is all about being rich and having power just walk with us" Inuyasha said.

Alexa did walk with them right to the front of the line where they cut everyone. _Wow _was all that she thought. After they got their food that walked over the "rich" table and said down and began eating.

"Hey you guys I know we just met and all but I'm having a house warming party tonight while my parents go out of town do you guys wanna come?" Alexa asked.

"Sure" all the girls cheered.

"Well then I guess we have no choice" Koga said.

"Who else is coming?" Kagome asked.

"Well so far only you guys" Alexa said.

"Why don't you ask Naraku?" Rin asked.

"That's a great idea" Alexa said. She skimmed the room looking for Naraku when she found him she got up and walked towards the table where he was sitting alone.

"Hello Naraku I'm Alexa you saw me this morning in the office" Alexa said sitting down.

"Hi" he said.

"Well do you wanna sit with me and some friends that I just met today?" Alexa asked praying that he would say yes.

Naraku was going to say no at first until he looked at the table she had just come from and Kagome was sitting over there so he smiled and said yes. Alexa and Naraku got up and walked back over the table she had come from.

"Everyone this is Naraku and Naraku this is Kagome Rin Ayame and Sango and their boyfriends Inuyasha Sesshoumaru koga and Miroku" Alexa said.

"Hi" Naraku said.

"So Naraku tell us about you" Sesshoumaru said.

"Well I'm half spider demon, I live by myself my family owns all the Mercedes, BMW, and Lexus car dealers in Asia so I'm rich I'm 17 I guess that's it oh wait I transferred here from a school in South America" Naraku said.

"Wow that is so interesting so do you have a girlfriend?" Alexa asked.

"Actually I don't" he said almost a little embarrassed.

"That's good" she said under her breath

"I'm having a house warming party tonight while my parents are out of town do you wanna come?" Alexa asked.

"Sure"

"Okay well class starts in 5 minutes so we should get going but we can meet by the front doors after school and I'll lead you all to my house. I'm going to art does anyone else have that class?" Alexa asked.

"I do" Naraku said.

"Well we can walk together if you'd like" Alexa said.

"Okay"


	9. The Party

**Alexa is based off a real person so don't say shit about it if you don't like she'll beat you asses' bitches**

**Recap**

"Okay well class starts in 5 minutes so we should get going but we can meet by the front doors after school and I'll lead you all to my house. I'm going to art does anyone else have that class?" Alexa asked.

"I do" Naraku said.

"Well we can walk together if you'd like" Alexa said.

"Okay"

**Story**

As Alexa and Naraku walked to class together she couldn't help but still glances at his body looking him over wishing he didn't have the hoodie on so she could check out his body. She examines his long wavy black hair and then moved to his lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss those she found herself getting heated thinking about Naraku.

Naraku new that Alexa had been staring at him the whole time they were walking. He smirked at the thought that she was getting heating looking at him. Then they entered the classroom and Alexa was hoping they could sit together but there wasn't to seats next to each other but there was one in front and behind each other so Naraku sat in the second row and Alexa took the seat in the first row.

The teacher began to lecher about different kinds of art. But Naraku wasn't paying attention he was checking out Alexa. She was beautiful from every angle, her long jet black hair and her slender fit legs and her eyes were gorgeous they were crystal blue the kind that you could get lost in. though he wouldn't admit it he kind of like her. Alexa could fell Naraku's eyes on her and she like it she couldn't wait until tonight it was going to be so much fun.

**at the party**

**Ding dong**

The door bell rang and Alexa answered it. It was kagome and the gang and Naraku.

"Hi come in welcome to my home right this way I'm glad you came early to help me set up people should start arriving in ten minutes or so" Alexa said.

"No problem so what do you need?" kagome asked.

"Well I have all the food ready the pool prep guest rooms and valuables put away and the alcohol ready" Alexa said "so I guess all I need now is friendly support.

Ding dong

Alexa went to open the door and there was a crowd of kid there ready to party she let them all in.

She started the music and get low came on by lil Jon and the eastsideboys came on. Alexa moved through the crowd and saw everyone dancing Inuyasha and kagome were grinding in the middle of the room and Miroku and Sango were buy the alcohol drinking koga and Ayame were freak dancing by the wall and Rin and sesshoumaru were making out on the couch. She searched for Naraku who was sitting against the wall she went over and grabbed him dragged him into the crowd.

Naraku was watched as Alexa dragged him through the crowd he really wasn't expecting to dance at this party just get drunk and kill kagome but a dance wouldn't hurt. Alexa began to grind against him and he was grinding her back. Every time the dance said get low Alexa would drop it on him coming up nice and slow teasing him to no end. Her dancing was really turning him on. Then the song was over and shake it like a salt shaker came on and then Alexa started bouncing her ass against him making him even hornier.

She was messing up his plans every time he planned on hurting kagome she would come out of no where and cloud his mind with her he needed to unload before he exploded. He grabbed Alexa and turned her around and kissed when she didn't pull away her moved closer and liked her lip asking for entrance and she granted. They started grinding again now in this intense mekeout session.

When the song was over. They stopped dancing and went to get some drink. They went over to the alcohol table and poured a cup of Hennessey and decided to race they got 5 shots each Inuyasha and kagome had came over and decided to join but make it a little more interesting to see who could finish twenty shots so they poured there shots and got sesshoumaru as a judge.

"Go" sesshoumaru said.

Kagome was out by the seventh shot and she started throwing up the Inuyasha stopped to help her. Alexa was starting to get sic about the fifteenth shot but she wasn't going to give up they both had three left then two then one and the last shot Alexa threw up before she could get the twentieth one down. She was gonna hate this in the morning.

Ten minutes later everyone was drunk and sesshoumaru being able to control his alcohol through he drunk a lot kicked everyone out. And it was just the original group all laughing and drunk and trying to walk straight.

All right llleeettts ppllaaayy sspiin tthee bbooottlle" Alexa slurred

Everyone sat in what at the time they thought was a circle but to a normal person was a polygon like shape, kagome went first and it landed Ayame kagome went up to Ayame and French kissed her for about a minute then went back her spot, Ayame sinned the bottle and it landed on koga she gladly go on top of koga and began to make out with. When they realized she wasn't coming back Naraku took the bottle and spun it and it landed on Alexa.

Alexa sobered a little at that point well enough to realize she was really about to take advantage of this moment and got up and walked seductively over to Naraku she sat in his lap and got ready to kiss him….

**The next day**

Alexa woke up on something warm. She wanted to open her eyes but her head wanted to explode. She kept hearing this ringing noise, she opened her eyes to see and dark figure under her she couldn't really make out the figure out whom the figure was because her vision was very blurry. She closed her eyes and tried to focus and she opened her eyes again and made to figure out to be Naraku.


	10. Truth or Dare

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**I'm taking Miroku and Sango out of this story there getting in the way and I don't like writing about them**

**Recap**

Alexa woke up on something warm. She wanted to open her eyes but her head wanted to explode. She kept hearing this ringing noise, she opened her eyes to see and dark figure under her she couldn't really make out the figure out whom the figure was because her vision was very blurry. She closed her eyes and tried to focus and she opened her eyes again and made to figure out to be Naraku.

**Story**

Now she was confused she got up holding her head she looked around to see Sesshoumaru and Rin passed out on the couch and Inuyasha and Kagome on the floor and Ayame and Koga on the table. She went into the kitchen and started making coffee.

She was trying to remember what happen last night the last thing she remember was going to kiss Naraku but she couldn't remember why. When the coffee was done she pours and cup and chugged it and she felt a little better.

She went back into the living room and woke everyone up and told them there was coffee in the kitchen all the girls complained about the head spinning but got up to go and get coffee. About five minutes later everyone came in feeling a little better but still had a massive headache.

"What happen last night?" Alexa asked.

Everyone just stared at her then looked around at everyone else. Sesshoumaru was walking around in boxers and no shirt and Rin had his shirt on. Inuyasha had on his pants but no shirt and kagome only had on his jacket that covered her whole naked body. Koga had on his cloths and Ayame had all her cloths on. Naraku had everything on except a shirt and Alexa had his shirt on.

"I can't remember does anyone else?" Alexa asked again.

"I remember throwing up during the chugging contest" kagome said

"I remember helping her" Inuyasha said.

"I remember Sesshoumaru kicking everyone out and you wanting to play spin the bottle" Rin said

"I remember having to kiss kagome" Ayame said.

"I remember that" kagome said

"I remember that too" koga said.

"I remember Alexa passing out while kissing me" Naraku said. Then Alexa turned and looked at him.

"Run that by me again" Alexa said.

"You spun the bottle and it landed on me you walked over and started making out with me and then passed on me. You slept in my lap because I didn't want to move you then you threw up on your self I and took your shirt off and gave you mine that's all I remember." Naraku said.

Alexa was speechless he had seen her with no shirt she blushed at what she thought his reaction was and she was also embarrassed that she threw up herself.

"Well I remember everything koga and Ayame just slept. Inuyasha and kagome just played around with each other then passed out. Alexa and Naraku you already know your situation and me and Rin did well what I and Rin do" sesshoumaru said not wanting to say what he and Rin did.

"Well now that we've gotten that situated who wants to play truth and dare?" Alexa said fully sober now.

"We do" all the girl cheered.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Alexa asked.

"I will Inuyasha" said

"Sesshoumaru truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go and run around the block just like you are" Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru got up and opened the door he took off with his demon speed and was back within seconds.

"Hey I didn't say you could use your demon speed" Inuyasha said

"You didn't say I couldn't either little brother" he said walking in the house.

"Kagome truth or dare?" Sesshy asked.

"Truth" she said afraid of what his dare might be.

"What is my brother lacking in your sexual opinion?"

Inuyasha and kagome blushed at the question.

"Uh nothing" she said.

Inuyasha smirked he knew he was good it ran in the family.

"Well at least you got something valuable out of being born my little brother" Sesshoumaru said.

"Whatever Naraku truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Okay do you like Alexa?"

Everyone looked at him including Alexa she never would have asked that question but now she anted to know.

"Yes" was all he answered Alexa didn't show it but she was doing back flips and summer salts in her head.

"Kagome truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you not to make out with Inuyasha for a week" Naraku said he really didn't have anything to do because he didn't know then that well so he picked something silly he thought.

"WHAT?!?" "She yelled that's like asking me not to breathe your evil Naraku" she said almost popping a vein.

"Okay Alexa truth or dare?"

"Uh dare" she said.

"I dare you to go into your room and do it with Naraku" Kagome said smiling.

"You're serious aren't you" Alexa said.

"Like a heart attack" Kagome answered.

Of course Alexa wanted Naraku but not from a dare maybe they could just play around she hasn't known him for two days, but he did say he liked her whatever I guess they would find out in a minute.

"Fine" Alexa said getting up everyone was shocked especially kagome and Naraku. Kagome wasn't expecting her to do it, and Naraku though he wouldn't mind wasn't expecting her to do it either.

Naraku put a smirk on his face _this was going to be fun _he thought


	11. Meet the Parents

**I want to give special thanks to the creator of Alexa **anime-lover-forever2007 **she a great writer check out her story…say something bad about it and I'll slit your throat and for those who say that Alexa isn't a Japanese name and don't like it screw you okay**

**Recap**

"I dare you to go into your room and do it with Naraku" Kagome said smiling.

"You're serious aren't you" Alexa said.

"Like a heart attack" Kagome answered.

Of course Alexa wanted Naraku but not from a dare maybe they could just play around she hasn't known him for two days, but he did say he liked her whatever I guess they would find out in a minute.

"Fine" Alexa said getting up everyone was shocked especially kagome and Naraku. Kagome wasn't expecting her to do it, and Naraku though he wouldn't mind wasn't expecting her to do it either.

Naraku put a smirk on his face _this was going to be fun _he thought

**Story**

They walked in the room and Alexa sat on the bed and waited for Naraku to come in. when Naraku came in he sat behind her on the bed.

"Sooooo what do you want to do?" Alexa asked not sure how to go about starting.

"Well it's your dare we can do it or not, are you a virgin?" Naraku asked he knew she was but he needed to start conversation to get started.

"Unfortunately" she answered.

"Well I guess it is up to me to start this and when you want me to stop I will just say so" He said. He didn't know why he was being so nice to her he had no problem taking the virginity of any other girl why was she different.

"okay I'm ready I guess we'll just see where this goes" she said as she got up and slowly closed the door she took a deep breath and slowly turned around to her surprise Naraku was standing right there. He leaned her against the wall and pulled her into a kiss. He picked her up and laid her on the bed and started trail kisses down neck and jaw line.

Then he kissed her again and began to take off his shirt that she was wearing shirt. Then he started kissing her while slowly removing her bra. He stopped because his nail was caught between the laces of her bra, but with one quick yank his hand was free and the bra was off.

Then he nuzzled his face between her breast, and like a boys in a candy story he touched like and sucked every part of her breast. This actually made kagome giggle. Then he started to go towards her naval placing a trail of kisses at every sport. Anywhere his face went a kiss was sure to follow. When he got down between her legs she began to feel a little uncomfortable and closed them. He looked up at her and saw that she wasn't ready for that yet so he stopped.

"You want to just play around and not do it because I don't want to rush or force you into this" Naraku said.

"I'd like that and thank you for understanding" Alexa said pulling Naraku back up to pull him into a very passionate kiss.

Suddenly Naraku was lifted off of her. She looked to see him being held by his neck up against the wall struggling to get free. She looked at who it was holding him it was her dad.

**Down stairs with the crew when the parents walked in**

Inuyasha and the gang where down stairs sitting in the living room waiting from Naraku and Alexa to get done.

"So do you think there really gonna do it?" Kagome asked.

"I don't" Inuyasha said.

"Well I do" Koga said.

"You two wanna put money where your mouths are" Sesshoumaru said.

"One hundred dollars says Alexa's having sex with Naraku" Ayame said.

Then someone started growling they all looked towards the door to see a very pissed Panther demon and a smiling human woman who the presumed to be Alexas parents.

"My daughter is doing what?" he yelled. Then sniffed around and took off in the direction Alexa and Naraku went.

"I think it would be best you if you all left" the mom said politely and walked after her husband.

The gang gave each other worried glances but decided it wasn't best to get involved with this and gathered there things and left.

**Back up stairs**

"DAD stop your hurting" Alexa said as she ran up to him trying to get him to release his arm.

With his free hand he slapped Alexa and she fell to the floor crying. Naraku felt his blood begin to boil and with all his strength punch Alexas dad, he released Narakus neck as he stumbled backwards. "GET OUT!" he yelled. Naraku walked up to Alexa and whispered something in her ear and left.

The last thing Naraku heard was a scream and slamming door it took all he had not to run back in there but he was just using her, he was on a mission and he wasn't going to let any girl get in the way of that no matter what he had to keep all his emotions hidden if he was going to kill Kagome


	12. The letter

**Recap**

"DAD stop your hurting him" Alexa said as she ran up to him trying to get him to release his arm.

With his free hand he slapped Alexa and she fell to the floor crying. Naraku felt his blood begin to boil and with all his strength punch Alexas dad, he released Narakus neck as he stumbled backwards. "GET OUT!" her dad yelled. Naraku walked up to Alexa and whispered something in her ear and left.

The last thing Naraku heard was a scream and slamming door it took all he had not to run back in there but he was just using her, he was on a mission and he wasn't going to let any girl get in the way of that no matter what he had to keep all his emotions hidden if he was going to kill Kagome

**Story**

As he got into his car and started driving away he was thinking about the events that just occurred. He was confused about his feelings with this girl he did like her but he couldn't she would get in the way. He slammed his hand down on the steering wheel. He pulled up in front of his house minutes later he was surprised that they didn't live that far from each other.

HE got into the house and pulled out his school directory. He looked up Inuyasha's number and looked at the clock it was only 9:30pm he should still be away. So he called him.

"Hello" Inuyasha said.

"Hello Inuyasha its Naraku" he said.

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relieve "Man we thought you were a dead man walking" he said. "How's Alexa?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know" he said sadly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"This is what happened.

**_Flashback _**

_"DAD stop your hurting him" Alexa said as she ran up to him trying to get him to release his arm._

_With his free hand he slapped Alexa and she fell to the floor crying. Naraku felt his blood begin to boil and with all his strength punch Alexas dad, he released Narakus neck as he stumbled backwards. "GET OUT!" her dad yelled. Naraku walked up to Alexa and whispered something in her ear and left._

_The last thing Naraku heard was a scream and slamming door it took all he had not to run back in there but he was just using her, he was on a mission and he wasn't going to let any girl get in the way of that no matter what he had to keep all his emotions hidden if he was going to kill Kagome_

**End of flashback**

"That was good that you told her that I really wouldn't have thought of doing in that if I were in that situation." Inuyasha said as he processed what Naraku just told him.

"Well I think that I'll just see you guys tomorrow and then we can all talk to Alexa tomorrow" Naraku said.

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Naraku hung up the phone and felt proud of himself that what he told Alexa was actual helpful information and no one would have thought of it. But his smile quickly turned to a frown when he looked at the folder sitting on his desk labeled "killing Kagome" he just stared at it in deep thought _why do I want to kill kagome? Is it worth it? What should I do? _He came to the conclusion that after this conflict with his feelings for Alexa was over then he would go back to his original plan.

He laid on his bed and found himself thinking about what would have happen if her father hadn't interrupted it would he have actually slept with her. Then he fell asleep.

Naraku woke up and all the memories of the day before fled into his mind he quickly got up and showered and was dressed and ready within twenty minutes and he jumped into his car and raced off to school.

At school the met in their first period which was Mr. Sama's class. Inuyasha and Kagome were impatient they couldn't wait for the class to be over. Second period everyone had a class together and they would talk about this situation. The bell rang as Mr. Sama excused the class and they ran out.

In second period the whole gang and Naraku where at one side of the gym because the teacher had an important message to read to them privately. The teacher walked over and them and pulled out the letter. "Okay the later is from Alexa" the teacher started. Everyone gasped why had Alexa wrote them a letter. The teacher began to read the letter aloud to them:

_Dear Inuyasha and gang,_

_I'm sorry for what happen yesterday at my house._

_I'm moving to Tokyo because my dad doesn't want me here anymore_

_Thanks for being so nice to me_

_And to Naraku I still remember what you told me and I will come in handy soon. Then the teacher stopped and handed Sesshoumaru the letter._

_"The rest if for you to read as said in the letter" and he walked off._

Sesshoumaru left off where the teacher had left off:

_My father almost beat me to death last night_

_He said that this is why he didn't want me to go to public school_

_My mom bothered me the whole night about grandkids_

_So let's just say it was a long night but I'm running away so I will see you guys soon_

_Love,_

_Alexa_

Everyone was silent for a moment in deep thought until Kikyo came over and snatch the letter and begin to read it out loud…


	13. Suprises Suprises

**Hi here's the next chapter and yes for those who want to know the Inuyasha marathon is on cartoon network and never laugh at people mis fortunes cuz it might happen to you as I had to learn the hard way I have a sprained ankle and a very injured hip**

**Recap**

_He said that this is why he didn't want me to go to public school_

_My mom bothered me the whole night about grandkids_

_So let's just say it was a long night but I'm running away so I will see you guys soon_

_Love,_

_Alexa_

_Everyone was silent for a moment in deep thought until Kikyo came over and snatch the letter and begin to read it out loud…_

**Story**

Before kikyo could get too far kagome snatched the letter back. "This letter does not have your name on it so you have no business reading it" she blurted.

"well well well your little hanyou friend got in trouble so now all you little freaks get together and sympathize for her" Kikyo laughed.

"Your one to speak you little hoe" Sango said stepping up beside kagome.

"What did you say?" kagura came up beside kikyo.

"You need to stay out of this you ugly bitch" Ayame said.

"The only thing pretty about you is your hair you mutt" Yura said.

"So you're getting in this two huh" Rin said coming up.

"Well then so am I" Kaguya said.

"Well you have your group and I have mine so what's it gonna be Higurashi?" kikyo asked.

"What ever you want it to be you can walk away or get your ass beat" kagome said with a smirk.

"You little bitch" kikyo spat.

"Whore" she said still with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face" kikyo said getting agitated.

"Or what?"

"I'll do it for you"

"Then I guess you're gonna have to come do it for me" kagome said.

Then kikyo charged at her throwing a punch in the process kagome let kikyo hit her because when kikyo looked up to see the damage she had caused she still saw a smirk. Both the groups had charged each other it was a big cat fight in the middle of the gym. The gym teacher had set out to find security and everyone else was placing and watching.

The guys could here the principle and many security guards coming toward the gym so they found that moment the best time to break up the fight. Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin off kaguya and detached the handful of hair that she insisted on pulling out. Koga had a harder time getting Ayame off of Yura because Ayame was slamming her head into the floor and Yura had both of Ayame's pony tails in her fist.

Koga made Yura let go off the pony tails and got Ayame off of her. Sango and Kagura were pretty much evenly matched in strength so they just set waiting for the other to make the first move; Miroku just stepped in between the two and directed Sango in the other direction. Inuyasha had the hardest of them all Kikyo and Kagome kikyo was currently on top kagome but every punch she through she missed. Kagome threw a punch at her and hit her square in her jaw knocking her off of her. Inuyasha took that opportunity to get kagome and drag her aside.

That's when the principle walked beside the gym teacher and followed but a whole bunch of security guards. And looked at four girls that lay on the floor and four girls trying to be calmed by there boyfriends. Kikyo and gang kagome and gang and Inuyasha and gang follow me to the office right now" the principle said.

**With Alexa**

"Well there is a new school here so maybe you won't make friends like at the other school" Alexa's dad said.

"But dad it was my idea to do all that not theres" Alexa pleaded.

"I don't care you weren't doing all that before you started going to public school now where you?" he asked.

"Yes sir I was" she said in spite.

Her dad was shocked. "WHAT?!?"

"I've been drunk, I've smoked, and I'm not a virgin anymore!" she yelled knowing it was a lie.

"You lowly pathetic bitch you dare raise you voice to me" she said as he slapped her.

She caught his hand and yelled "I HATE YOU I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY FATHER!!!!"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!!!" he yelled.

Alexa ran to her room with tears in her eyes. She slammed her door closed and ran into her closet and pulled out a huge black duffle bag. She went through all her drawer and stuffed all her cloths in there about 10,000 cash and her car keys and left. She wrote a note to her mom and one to her dad both saying she was going back to America to through them off. And she left through her bedroom window.

"You guys are in so much trouble" Mia said to the girls as they walked in the house.

"Mom it wasn't even our fault" kagome said.

"Then explain to me what happen" Mia said.

Kagome began to explain to her about the Party and Alexa's dad and the letter.

"Oh okay then I won't ground just don't let it happen again" she said.

"Okay" they all agreed.

Naraku truly didn't care that he got suspended for week. He didn't feel like going home right now so he went to the liquor store to buys some drink he was going to take advantage of someone tonight, he also bought some condoms and left. While he was inside it started to rain hard and by the time he got to his car in the parking lot he was soaking wet. Already grumpy he decided to go home and see who he was going to call. When he got in front of his house he grabbed the grocery bag and went to the front door that was open.

He sat the bag down and open the door and sniffed the air but he couldn't smell anything but rain. He walked around and looked to see if he could find something which he did he found wet foot prints leading towards the stairs. He followed towards his bedroom which was also open. He walked in and was surprised to see Alexa sleeping in his bed.

"He went to the phone and called Inuyasha's house.

"Hello Sesshoumaru speaking"

"Alexa is at my house" Naraku said.

"WHAT?!?" we'll be right over" he said and hung up.


	14. I know that name from somewhere

**Recap**

He sat the bag down and open the door and sniffed the air but he couldn't smell anything but rain. He walked around and looked to see if he could find something which he did he found wet foot prints leading towards the stairs. He followed towards his bedroom which was also open. He walked in and was surprised to see Alexa sleeping in his bed.

"He went to the phone and called Inuyasha's house.

"Hello Sesshoumaru speaking"

"Alexa is at my house" Naraku said.

"WHAT?!?" we'll be right over" he said and hung up.

**Story**

What are you screaming about sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well that was Naraku and he said that Alexa is at his house" Sesshoumaru said.

"I'll go and tell everyone and you tell mom that were leaving okay?" Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru left to the kitchen to mom they were leaving. When he heard everyone scream WHAT!? from the other room. He walked into the kitchen and say her cooking dinner

"Um mom we have a very important errand to run and we'll be back in two hours okay" he said.

"Sure I'm leaving you in charge you're the oldest" she said.

"Okay" he said.

Sesshoumaru came back into the living room to see everyone ready to go. They walked out and got into Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's car and drove off to Naraku's house.

"Did her parents let her come back?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know but I guess we'll find out when we get there" Inuyasha said.

"I hope she's okay of all houses why would she go to Naraku's why not come to ours?" Ayame asked.

"Maybe because you know what we will just ask her when we get there" Sango said getting frustrated with all her unanswered questions.

"Well knows your chance because were here" Sesshoumaru said parking the car.

Everyone scrambled out of the car and ran to the door.

**AT ALEXA'S HOUSE**

"WHAT!!!!" Alexa's dad yelled.

"I went up to her room and she wasn't there most of her cloths are gone her money is gone and she car is gone, she's gone" her mother cried.

Her dad began to pace circles the living room.

"Where would she go?" he asked out loud.

"Back to her friends" she answered.

Then he stopped pacing and looked at his wife. "What was the name of that guy I bet she is with him" he said. Then he took a seat on the couch next to his wife and tried to think back to the incident yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

"So do you think there really gonna do it?" Kagome asked.

"I don't" Inuyasha said.

"Well I do" Koga said.

"You two wanna put money where your mouths are" Sesshoumaru said.

"One hundred dollars says Alexa's having sex with Naraku" Ayame said.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Naraku!!" he yelled.

"The boys name was Naraku, I've heard that name before" he said standing up.

He went over to his desk and pulled out an envelope reading Mark (that's the dads' name) he reopened the letter and read it.

_Dear Mark,_

_I know of your profession and I am in need of your services._

_I need a young girl killed by the name of Kagome Higurashi _

_She is an Inu-Hanyou and she is a high school student _

_I also am going to the school short term in order to get close to her for more information _

_And possibly kill her. You will be paid handsomely if you get this done._

_Naraku_

Marks eyes went wide. Her daughter ran away to a killer he wouldn't have it. He knew he should have killed him back in Tokyo but he never knew what he looked like. Well now they had a problem.

"Lets go we have to get Alexa away from Naraku now" he said grabbing his jacket and keys and leaving.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'll explain it to you on the drive there" he said as he got into the car.

**With Alexa and the gang**

Alexa woke up with about seven sets of eyes looking at her.

"Well nice to see your awake" Naraku said.

"Okay Alexa spill it" Inuyasha said impatiently waiting to here some answers.

"Inuyasha" kagome said.

"No its okay well I guess I start from when we got to our new house" she said.

**Flashback**

"Well there is a new school here so maybe you won't make friends like at the other school" Alexa's dad said.

"But dad it was my idea to do all that not theirs" Alexa pleaded.

"I don't care you weren't doing all that before you started going to public school now where you?" he asked.

"Yes sir I was" she said in spite.

Her dad was shocked. "WHAT?!?"

"I've been drunk, I've smoked, and I'm not a virgin anymore!" she yelled knowing it was a lie.

"You lowly pathetic bitch you dare raise you voice to me" he said as he slapped her.

She caught his hand and yelled "I HATE YOU I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY FATHER!!!!"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!!!" he yelled.

Alexa ran to her room with tears in her eyes. She slammed her door closed and ran into her closet and pulled out a huge black duffle bag. She went through all her drawer and stuffed all her cloths in there about 10,000 cash and her car keys and left. She wrote a note to her mom and one to her dad both saying she was going back to America to through them off. And she left through her bedroom window.

**End of flashback**

"Wow your welcome to stay with us or Naraku" Kagome said looking at Naraku.

At that moment Naraku knew that killing Kagome wouldn't do anything for him so he decided to tell them everything.

"You guys I have something to tell you all" he said standing up and walking towards the folder labeled Kagome.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"Well-

But was cut off when they entered the house.

Dun dun dun


	15. A shocking acceptance

**RECAP**

"Wow your welcome to stay with us or Naraku" Kagome said looking at Naraku.

At that moment Naraku knew that killing Kagome wouldn't do anything for him so he decided to tell them everything.

"You guys I have something to tell you all" he said standing up and walking towards the folder labeled Kagome.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"Well-

But was cut off when they entered the house.

Dun dun dun

**STORY**

"Get away from them right now Naraku" Mark said.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" Naraku said.

"Dad" Alexa gulped.

Everyone turned and looked at Alexa her face was pale and she looked like she was about to faint again.

"You" Naraku said in a voice full of venom and hatred.

"You are the one that hit her and almost beat her to death" Kagome yelled while her eyes started flashing red.

"I am her father and I can do what ever I want but that is not why I am here right know do you guys know who Naraku really is?" he asked.

Naraku looked at this guy strangely only one person knew his name and what he was but he never met the guy only heard of him. Everyone was staring at Naraku funny like they were waiting for an explanation.

"Dad what are you talking about?" Alexa asked.

Alexa didn't know of Mark's profession so the only way to tell on Naraku was to tell on himself.

"Alexa there are some things that I have to tell you" Mark started.

"What?" Alexa said.

"I am an assassin" he said.

Everyone in the room gasped at the news her father just shared.

"You mean to tell me all these years you've been killing people for money so your law firm job is just a joke?" Alexa said coming close to tears.

"Now there is something that Naraku must share with you" he said.

Everyone turned their eyes to him to hear what he had to say. He looked down at Alexa who was close to a mental break down he couldn't do it, it would damage her he just knew it.

"I want to talk to Alexa and Kagome by myself for a second then I will talk to everyone else it that okay?"

"Over my dead body" Inuyasha and Mark said at the same time.

"No its okay Inuyasha I'm fine" kagome said pushing him out of the door.

"Dad leave right now I trust Naraku a whole lot more then you" Alexa said.

With that everyone walked out of the room and Naraku shut it. "Kagome you might want to sit" Naraku said. And Kagome took a seat next to Alexa on his bed.

"While I tell this story please don't interrupt its hard enough to tell it once. Alexa I'm telling you because you were the one flaw that kept me from doing what I had planned to do and Kagome you're here because you are part of my plans. Where to start okay Kagome your dad when he was born he was a hanyou you dad was part spider demon. You grandmother sealed away that demon because she thought of it to be evil. But your father broke her seal and from time to time would let that demon out.

When the demon was out he would become violent and abusive emotionally and physically because you father hated hanyous and anyone that was related to one because that is the way he was raised hating all hanyous. When he married your mother after you were born she didn't realize that you would get in the way with his demon side because he loved your mother and that is why he left. When he thought he had the demon side under control he came back but the demon came out again when he saw the house full of demons and you sleeping with another hanyou. When you guys left him he killed himself and the demon side took over forming a new body and leaving the human one.

"But how do you know this?" Kagome said coming close to tears in remembering her father.

"Because I was that demon" Naraku said with his head down.

"That can't be I mean how you mean you are the one that beat me and abused me and my mother?" she asked her sadness changing to anger.

"Yes" he said.

"And you have your nerve to befriend me!" she said.

"When I first befriended you I want to kill you" he said quietly but she heard it.

"K ki kill me?" she asked as she sat back down.

"Yes I thought you were the reason that I lost my other have (her father) you being hanyou" he said.

"Then I met Alexa I was using her too just to closer to you" he said now looking Alexa straight in the eye.

"That night at the party when I kissed her I began to doubt my plans of killing you because hanyous couldn't be bad I was dating one and she was perfect in every way. The day I read her letter was the day I decided not to kill you at all because it wasn't worth losing my new friends or love" he said.

"Before Mark came over I was going to tell you guys but was interrupted by his intrusion.

"I don't expect you guys to forgive me but I do want you to know that I really am your friend and I am deeply sorry" he said as he got up and walked to the door to let everyone else in.

"Wait Naraku" Alexa said.

Naraku turned around and looked at Alexa as she got up from his bed and walked closer to him and she slapped him as hard as she could. "That is for using me" she said then she kissed him "That is for telling me the truth and for sincerely loving me" he was shocked to say the least. "I accept your apology" she said. She turned to Kagome who looked like she was in the mix of emotions.

"I forgive you to, you were raised like that and you haven't tried to harm me yet so no harm done" she said.

"But I have one question for you" Alexa said.

Naraku already knew what she was going to ask "I hired him" he said.

"Oh"

Naraku smiled at them both and said "Thank you both for understanding" then he turned to open the door and saw everyone waiting in the living room. The quickly stood up and walked in Mark and Inuyasha first.

"Are you two okay" Mark said examining them both.

"Were fine" Kagome said.

"Okay Naraku spill it" Inuyasha said.

"Wait it has nothing to do with anyone besides the four of us and we'd like to keep it like that he has came clean and we forgive him and that's that" Kagome said standing up and leaving.

Everyone stared at her in shock but shrugged their shoulders and left.

But Mark had a plan Naraku wasn't getting away with this one he was going to be hated even if he had to do it personally


	16. The start of a Lemon

**RECAP**

Naraku smiled at them both and said "Thank you both for understanding" then he turned to open the door and saw everyone waiting in the living room. The quickly stood up and walked in Mark and Inuyasha first.

"Are you two okay" Mark said examining them both.

"Were fine" Kagome said.

"Okay Naraku spill it" Inuyasha said.

"Wait it has nothing to do with anyone besides the four of us and we'd like to keep it like that he has came clean and we forgive him and that's that" Kagome said standing up and leaving.

Everyone stared at her in shock but shrugged their shoulders and left.

But Mark had a plan Naraku wasn't getting away with this one he was going to be hated even if he had to do it personally

**STORY**

The room was empty except for Alexa and Naraku they were sitting in complete silence.

"Did you mean it?" Alexa asked.

"Did I mean what?" Naraku said now turning to look at her.

"What you said about me being perfect and you loving me" she asked.

Naraku thought about what he had said

**FLASHBACK**

"_That night at the party when I kissed her I began to doubt my plans of killing you because hanyous couldn't be bad I was dating one and she was perfect in every way. The day I read her letter was the day I decided not to kill you at all because it wasn't worth losing my new friends or love" he said._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Alexa took his silence in the wrong way. "So you were just using me again to pull the sympathy card weren't you Naraku" she said.

Naraku snapped out of his thoughts "What made you think that?" he said really confused.

"I asked you if you meant and you just sat there silent, is that a way to tell me you didn't." She said a little more harshly.

"No that's not what it meant I was remembering what I said" he said.

"Yes I did mean it with everything I am I would not use you a second time knowing how bad It hurt you the first time" he reassured.

Alexa was over whelmed with all kind of emotions right now so she cried.

Naraku had never been in the presence of a crying girl before he didn't know what to do so he did what Inuyasha did the time when Kagome was crying. He got up and walked to Alexa and hugged her as tight as he could.

Alexa was shocked for a moment he was hugging her she felt so protected in his arms. She stopped crying then, but he hadn't let go she took in his smell it smelled like spicy cinnamon this reminded of her at the time of the party when they were about to do the bet. Just remembering the bet made her arousal peak.

Naraku could tell she wasn't crying anymore, so he took the time to take in her scent which smelled like a field after it rains it was just pure. Then he smelled her scent again and he could smell her arousal but then what was she thinking about? He thought.

He let go of Alexa to see what she was doing and he face was flushed and red.

"Alexa what are you thinking about?" Alexa asked almost amused at her face.

"No-Nothing at all why would you ask" she said getting up and walking towards the door.

She looked outside to see everyone gone and she smiled evilly to herself.

"So what got your arousal peaking all of a sudden then?" Naraku said.

She shut the door and turned around facing him fully embarrassed. "I was remembering that bet we were doing and how we never got to go through with it and I Alexa never back down from a bet." She said walking towards Naraku.

"Well you have to promise me one thing" he said

"And what would that be?" she asked now standing in front of him.

"That you're not doing this for any other reason then you wanting to" he said. He had read one time that some girls in there emotional state will do things they don't want to do and usually regret doing most of the things they did he definitely didn't want this to be one of the things that she regret.

"I am doing this because we fell in love with each other and I never back down from a bet" she said.

**I was going to put the lemon on this page but I would have made this story like six pages long so its on the next chapter**


	17. The lemon

**Lemon ahead though it is not written they are practicing safe sex**

Naraku pulled her into a kiss he put his hand behind her head to deepen the kiss, he licked her bottom lip begging for entrance but Alexa wouldn't open her mouth. Alexa pushed him on the bed. "I'm in charge" was all she said. As she slowly walked away to her bag and took it in the bathroom.

"Sneaky bitch what is she up to" he said to himself. After about a minute in a half he heard the door knob and poked her head out "Close those eyes" she said. Naraku growled he didn't like being teased but this was a new experience for him so he closed his eyes. Then he heard what sounded like heels walk in front of him and stop. "Open" she commanded.

Naraku open his eyes and his eyes popped out the sockets and back in. his mouth was open so wide he began to drool. Alexa was in a black lingerie outfit it was a bra top laced with fur it also came with a black thong laces with fur. She had black heels on that went to her upper thigh. Her hair was put into a high ponytail.

"Well I suggest if you want to put those lips on me you close your mouth before you catch anymore fly's" she said. He closed his mouth immediately and swallowed hard. He lifted his hand up to touch her but he kicked him back and he lay sprawled out on the bed.

Alexa fully got on the bed and began crawling on top of him. When she was in fully on top of him she put her hands on his waist and began moving the shirt up feeling his well toned abs and chest. He let out a soft growl at the feel of her cold hands. He then quickly yanked his shirt off showing that he was getting impatient.

She came down towards his face and whispered in his ear "Your gonna like this" she said and then kissed him. She felt him lick her lip for entrance and she opened her mouth and the passion began they kissed and caressed each others body exploring and remembering each other. She quickly pulled away forgetting that she needed to make him beg for her and moved. She began to send a trail of kisses down his neck sending shivers down his spine.

Then on his chest she ran her fingers nails up and down his abs sending more shivers down his spine. She started kissing his chest again and she smirked when she heard let out a small moan. She moved down towards his shorts and got an idea "do you like these shorts?" she asked. "No" he said hesitantly then he felt a breeze and his shorts were gone she had ripped them off with her claws.

She stared wide eyed at the size of manhood it was huge and considering it was her first time it was enormous. He looked at her facial expression when she ripped his pants and looked at his manhood he smirked at her reaction "Like what you see" he said. She snapped out of her trance and looked up at him and responded "I've seen bigger" and stated.

She grabbed his manhood and started sucking it and was once again was satisfied when she heard him moan her name. She was going at a steady pace not to fast and not to slow she was going just right. "Do you want me to go faster?" she asked.

"Oh god yes"

Then she started going a little bit faster until every other second he was moaning and she could fell it stiffening in her mouth she knew he was about to cum.

Then she slowed down it was like she was going to stop. He let out a low growl of disapproval at her.

And took slowly took in his entire manhood in her mouth. That feeling threw Naraku over the edge and he came in the back of her throat almost making her throw up.

"Your right I did like that" he said watching her swallow of his cum. "Now it's your turn" he said flipping her so that he was on top of her.

He forcefully captured her lips in a deep kiss. He began to rip her lingerie off unnoticeably. When all of the clothing was ripped he stopped kissing her and trailed kisses down her neck and while she squirmed under his lips. He was at her breast and he took the right one in his mouth while he played with the left one. He back arched pushing more of her breast in his mouth. Then he switched and put her left one in his mouth and played with the right one.

"_Naraku_" she moaned

"What?" he asked.

"That feels so good" she breathed.

He took that as he was doing his job very well. And kept trailing kisses down until it came to her womanhood. She closed her legs together in embarrassment this was the first time anyone but her has ever touched or seen her private parts.

"Are you embarrassed?" He asked.

"Yea" she replied.

"Well don't be" he said as he drew he legs apart and place his head between her legs.

"Oh god…"

Forgetting his idea of going slowly, he parted her womanhood and shoved his index finger into her pussy, going so fast that Alexa couldn't hold her moans or body still anymore. She let her body fly and jerk around onto her bed, her eyes closing shut tightly. It was hard to talk, breathe evenly, think, or do anything except concentrate on the pleasure he was giving her.

"Yes, yes, yes, **yes**!"

More juices leaked from, "I'm going to cum, I'm **Cumming**," Alexa moaned, but then screamed in frustration when his fingers stopped before her orgasm.

Then, when her eyes were closed and she was complaining of the unfairness of it all, he began to pump her with not one finger, but two; and before she knew it, she was cumming again.

"**GOD**, this feels so, so, so…ahhh…" Alexa's words were lost as she came on his fingers, the wetness dripping off of his hand. As her orgasm threw her body into ecstasy, he didn't stop fingering her; no, he continued, making her juice continually stream out of her, almost never endingly.

Her orgasm almost threw him over the edge, but hanging by a thin thread, Naraku managed to hold his back, wanting to save it for the grand finale.

Then, he did what she'd wanted him to do this entire time—he began to lick her soaking wet cunt.

He went so slowly it was almost torturous; her cum was being licked up with each time his tongue stroked her vagina and clit. Cum was all over her; on her thighs, a minimal amount on her stomach, but her entire pussy and clit were soaked. He kept cleaning her up, but more and more was coming out; it was so good that he was about to blow himself in his pants. She tasted so good; he couldn't get enough of her pussy juice. The natural triangle of hair that normally covered her pussy was sprawled out in different directions, giving a clear view of her cunt. The sight alone was enough to make any man drool.

Alexa was fairly quiet after her major orgasm; she cried out when his tongue stroked her, and she felt another orgasm building up already. His tongue then began to flick over her clit, going so quickly that the stimulation was almost too much to handle. She wanted to cry and shout from the pleasure, but something told her she couldn't even speak at the moment.

He brought his head up now ready to get rid of hid hard on. He placed his dick at her entrance. "Are you ready for me?" said looking her.

She nodded showing that she was ready.

Thrusting his dick in her soaking pussy, Naraku took in a deep breath, loving how tight her hole was. He went slowly, not wanting to go too hard and hurt her. Alexa moaned loudly in response, giving into the pleasure he was giving both of them. She bucked upwards, matching his long, slow thrusts without trouble. She was completely and utterly soaked—her short curls in between her thighs now all stuck together, melding as a single patch of hair.

As Naraku fucked her slowly, Alexa grew more and more horny. She needed to cum and so did he; he needed to hurry up.

"Faster," Alexa pleaded, panting.

He refused to increase his speed; instead deciding on doing something else. Shoving his dick in her pussy, he watched her moan and buck under his body. Then, he completely took it out, repeating the process over and over. The new method of fucking her made his dick slide in harder and faster, while giving an intensifying pleasure by teasing her when he slid back out.

"Stop teasing," Alexa whined, not wanting to feel the tension in her pussy anymore; she needed to orgasm again.

"You teased me" he said.

"But" then she stopped she couldn't think of anything. But she didn't need to because he started pumping into her faster and harder.

"I'm cumming again!" Alexa yelled as she came again.

Naraku knew he was on the verge of cumming so he began pumping her even faster and harder "Alexa!" he yelled as he came in her.

Then he collapsed beside and looked at Alexa breathing heavily beside him. "So how was that for your first time?" he asked.

"Fine I guess but-

"Hey Naraku I forgot you left this in the gym- Miroku said stopping at the door seeing the position the two were in "um I guess I'm disturbing something so I'll leave it at the door and turned around to leave but before he shut the door he stuck his head back in and said "I hope you two were using protection" he said with his perverted grin while trying to duck from the pillow Naraku had just thrown at him.

Then Naraku put his arm around the already sleeping Alexa and fell asleep.

**Important notice**

The lemon in the previous chapter a part was used from another story which is **all about her all you can eat: volume one **because I'm not even talented enough to do a lemon yet so yea it might be familiar to one or two of ya'll…. I also realized some other quirks in this story like how there's only been one day of school and there was suppose to be a dance and no one has a dress and I used a beginning lemon twice in this story I'm not going to go back and change them but the dance is coming up there wont be anymore almost lemon either there is a lemon or theres not and were just going to say it the end of the quarter okay


	18. How could we all forget

**They forgot they were suspended………**

**RECAP**

Then he collapsed beside and looked at Alexa breathing heavily beside him. "So how was that for your first time?" he asked.

"Fine I guess but-

"Hey Naraku I forgot you left this in the gym- Miroku said stopping at the door seeing the position the two were in "um I guess I'm disturbing something so I'll leave it at the door and turned around to leave but before he shut the door he stuck his head back in and said "I hope you two were using protection" he said with his perverted grin while trying to duck from the pillow Naraku had just thrown at him.

Then Naraku put his arm around the already sleeping Alexa and fell asleep.

**STORY**

Miroku walked out of the house to where Inuyasha and the gang were parked out front. When he got in the car he had an enormous perverted grin planted on his face.

"What's with that grin Miroku?" Sango questioned.

"Nothing at all my dear Sango" Miroku said trying to hold his laughter in.

"Whatever you letcher" Inuyasha said as he as he started the drive back to their house.

**Next day at school**

"HE DID WHAT????!!!!" Kagome's voice echoed through the whole hall way.

"Kagome keep it down do you want the whole school to know, I told you for a reason I don't want Sango to know though because she will go ballistic and probably yell it in front of everyone" Alexa said trying to keep Kagome quiet.

"I can't believe you to did it well I guess you don't back out of bets" Kagome giggled.

"Nope but the bells about to ring so I'll see you in gym okay" Alexa said.

"Yea okay" Kagome said shutting her locker. She turned around to see Inuyasha walking towards her.

"Hey Yasha guess what? I know what Miroku was smiling at last night" Kagome taunted.

"Well what was it?" he asked.

"I don't know it depends on what you would do to get this information" she replied.

"How about this" he said pushing her up against the locker and capturing her lips in a kiss and put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to deepen the kiss.

Then the bell rang, "So will you tell me now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea but lets get to class first were already late" Kagome said pulling Inuyasha towards their classroom.

"You must be Inuyasha and Kagome well your late please go and take a seat in the back row" the teacher said.

Inuaysha and kagome walked to the back with kagome still holding hands. They picked a seat near the isle and sat down.

"Now spill" Inuyasha said.

"Okay Naraku and Alexa had sex and Miroku walked in on them" Kagome whispered.

The teacher wad introducing himself as the new sub when "HE DID WHAT?? THEY DID WHAT??"

"Inuaysha and Kagome please step into the hall way" the sub said.

Kagome punched Inuyasha in the arm and then got up and left with Inuyasha following her. When they got into the hall way it was empty

"That's why I didn't want to tell you now where out here in the hall" kagome fumed.

"Whatever it's not like you got detention" Inuyasha calmly stated.

"I guess your right, I probably would have reacted the same way though if you would have told me" she said.

"Sango's gonna flip" he said imaging all the things she was gonna do to Miroku.

Inuyasha grabbed his cell and started texting

"Who are you texting you can't tell Sango Alexa said that she didn't want Sango to know so make sure you don't texted her that" kagome said leaning against the wall.

Then someone turned the corner it was a junior cheerleader kagome recognized her from cheerleader table that kikyo sat at.

"Hey aren't the one that got in the fight with kikyo yesterday?" the girl asked.

"Yes why?" kagome asked standing away from the wall.

"Well I just heard that everyone was suspended" the girl said and walked away.

Kagome went pale she had forgotten that they had all gotten suspended because of the commotion that happen last night, that would have explained why kikyo wasn't there nor Yura or that whole group. The policy for suspended students were they could return on school grounds or they would be charged with trespassing and taken to juvi for an over night stay

"Inuyasha" kagome said he didn't answer

"Inuyasha!" she said a little bit louder.

"Huh?" he said.

"Were suspended" she whispered.

"Oh shit"

He whipped out his cell and called Sesshoumaru first.

It rung once then twice

"This better be important Inuyasha" sesshoumaru whispered in the phone.

"Were suspended" was all he said and then hung up.

One by one people were called and were coming out of the class rooms to meet Kagome and Inuyasha by the front doors

"How did we all forget?" Ayame asked everyone.

"I think that's my fault" Alexa said.

"No it's my fault" Naraku assured.

"Okay so it's both your faults" Koga said

"KOGA! That was so rude" Ayame said hitting him in the shoulder

"Well where do you guys want to go?" Sango said.

"Let's go to the mall" Miroku said.

"No let's go to the movies" Rin said.

"Mall"

"Movies"

"Mall"

"Movies"

"How about we go to both since we have all day" Sesshoumaru said getting annoyed with the argument.

"That's a good idea" Kagome said.

Then they went off to the mall


	19. Showdown at the mall

**Recap**

"_Were suspended" was all he said and then hung up._

_One by one people were called and were coming out of the class rooms to meet Kagome and Inuyasha by the front doors_

"_How did we all forget?" Ayame asked everyone._

"_I think that's my fault" Alexa said._

"_No it's my fault" Naraku assured._

"_Okay so it's both your faults" Koga said_

"_KOGA! That was so rude" Ayame said hitting him in the shoulder_

"_Well where do you guys want to go?" Sango said._

"_Let's go to the mall" Miroku said._

"_No let's go to the movies" Rin said._

"_Mall"_

"_Movies"_

"_Mall"_

"_Movies"_

"_How about we go to both since we have all day" Sesshoumaru said getting annoyed with the argument._

"_That's a good idea" Kagome said._

_Then they went off to the mall_

**Story**

After about fifteen minutes they arrived at the mall.

"So do you want to watch the movie first or eat or shop?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Eat" Kagome and Inuyasha and Alexa said.

"Shop" Rin and Sango said.

"Movies" Miroku and Koga said.

"None of the above" Sesshoumaru and Naraku said. _Here we go again _they thought

"No Movies!" Koga yelled

"Food!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No to the both of you were shopping!!" Sango said flexing her claws.

"How about Kagome and Inuyasha and Alexa and Naraku go eat and Rin and Sango and Ayame go shop and Miroku and Koga walk around with me and in thirty minutes we'll go to the movies and after we will continue to shop and eat" Sesshoumaru said.

"That will work just fine" everyone agreed.

"Nice save" Naraku said.

"Alexa where do you want eat?" Kagome asked.

"How about gyros?" she answered.

As the walked to gyros which was on the other side of the mall kagome started to growl she whipped out her cell phone and Ayame

"Hello"

"I'm over here by claries get over here now with Sango and Rin and call the boys you have one minute" she said before she hung up.

"What's wrong with you?" Alexa asked.

"Take a strong whiff around" she answered.

Inuyasha and Alexa smelled around before they both caught the smell. Just then everyone showed up

"What is wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Look inside Victoria secrets" she said.

Everyone turned their heads to the store and all saw it Kikyo Kaguya Kagura and Yura and Kanna all looking at thongs

"Is everyone thinking what I am thinking?" Kagome asked.

"I am" Alexa said eager to fight someone

"Me too" Sango said.

"That goes for me as well" Rin said.

"You know I'm in" Ayame said.

"Okay you guys follow my lead" kagome said walking into the store

"Why do I have the feeling this isn't going to be pretty" Naraku asked.

"Because it's not" Sesshoumaru said walking to the bench near the store to wait until he would have to drag Rin out and all the guys followed.

"You guys remember the look on kikyo's face when she punched me?" Kagome said loud enough for kikyo's group to hear

All the girls started laughing and kikyo get a smirk on her and turned to her group

"You remember when I had that bitch on the floor under me?" she asked her group and in answer they all laughed.

"Or how about me stealing her life long love that never liked her because she slept with his whole eighth grade basketball team" she said and that comment made the whole store gasp and giggle.

Kikyo looked at the whole group she couldn't just go after Kagome the she saw Alexa

"You remember how Alexa got beat by her father just because she hanyou" kikyo said.

Kagome's group stopped laughing and stared at kikyo. She had gone too far with that one it was war.

Outside the guys were shocked at what they had just heard.

"I think we better get in the NOW!" Sesshoumaru said going in there just in time to see what kikyo's big mistake was

Alexa was beyond pissed close to tears pissed her eyes were flashing dangerously from red to white. She watched kikyo sit there and laugh then what happen next pushed her over the edge kikyo laid on the floor and kaguya came up to her and started to pretend to be kicking her while saying "you stupid hanyou" "your dirty blood" "your lower then dirt" all while the whole group was laughing.

They hadn't seen it but the whole store cleared out. Everyone in kagome's group was hanyou except for Rin and Ayame and they were all about to catch a case. Alexa lunged at kikyo while she was on the ground began knocking her skull in and kagura tried to get her off but soon kagome punched her and she fell against the wall just to have kagome jump on her seconds later kagura looked at her eyes and they were red.

Ayame punched in the face, kanna was still young she in like eighth grade so she pinched her to knock some sense into her "Never hang out with this group or you'll get worse than the next time" she said then went to go and get Kagome and Alexa and Sango to turn back to there regular selves.

She looked at the guys who were just standing taking bets with some other costumers.

"Your girlfriend turned demon and your taking bets on them they will kill everyone in the mall get your asses over here and help me!" she yelled.

"No Ayame don't they will turn on you I'm calling my dad he knows what to do" Inuyasha said whipping out his cell

"Hello Son" InuTaisho said

"Dad we have a problem" Inuyasha said

"What Happen?" he asked

"Kagome turned demon" he said slowly

"Oh okay you-

"Alexa turned demon" he interrupted

"I see well now-

"Sango turned demon" he interrupted again

"I'll be there in five minutes where are you?" he asked

"In Victoria secret" he answered

Then he hung up.

"What did father say" Sesshoumaru asked.

"He'll be here in five minutes" Inuyasha said before he started walking out side

"Where are you going" Koga asked.

"Well we need a diversion to keep security away from here don't we?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm coming" Miroku said and he walked with Inuyasha


	20. Diversion at the mall

**RECAP**

"Hello Son" InuTaisho said

"Dad we have a problem" Inuyasha said

"What Happen?" he asked

"Kagome turned demon" he said slowly

"Oh okay you-

"Alexa turned demon" he interrupted

"I see well now-

"Sango turned demon" he interrupted again

"I'll be there in five minutes where are you?" he asked

"In Victoria secret" he answered

Then he hung up.

"What did father say" Sesshoumaru asked.

"He'll be here in five minutes" Inuyasha said before he started walking out side

"Where are you going" Koga asked.

"Well we need a diversion to keep security away from here don't we?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm coming" Miroku said and he walked with Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru and Koga Ayame and Rin try and control everyone your demon you at least have a chance since it's two one Sesshoumaru and Ayame you take Kagome and Koga and Rin take Alexa and I'll help to get Sango" Naraku said.

"You can go get your self killed if you want have you ever fought a transformed hanyou I have when Inuyasha turned it is not pretty nor fun my dad will not what to do and I can smell he's not far" Sesshoumaru said.

"Well there going to kill that group I know they deserve it and all but they are just human" Rin said.

Just then InuTaisho walked in the room and served the damage.

"The he let out a deep growl that almost made Sesshoumaru flinch _almost. _Every demon except for Sesshoumaru stopped immediately and looked at him. Kagome and Alexa and Sango growled back. (There is going to be a conversation now but it in inu-yokai)

InuTaisho stepped towards the two girls

"Stand down" he said.

"I submit to know one" kagome growled back with Sango standing next to her

"I said stand down before I make you stand down bitches"

"Make me" she threatened as she stood up and flexed her claws, Sango stood there waiting for a time to make her entrance.

InuTaisho growled at the girl and in a blink of an eye was in front of her and had her by her throat against the wall. Kagome growled low but did not move

"Do you submit?" he growled.

"I submit to no one" she said again

**CRAAAASSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!** Was heard throughout the whole mall.

with Inuyasha and Miroku

"So what should we do?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know but we should think of something soon"

Then Inuyasha got the perfect idea.

"Hey Miroku you wanna a free pas to grope any girl and see them naked" Inuyasha asked knowing he'd say yes

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

"Well we can go into Lady Lingerie and you can spy and grope them in the dressing room while I go in the video store and take some there for there are two different distractions" he explained.

"Fine and for the record this was your idea" he said running off in the direction of lady Lingerie.

Inuyasha ran into game stop and then got another idea

"Hey kid" he yelled at a kid who was next to him.

"Who me?" the kid asked.

"Yea you wanna earn twenty bucks" Inuyasha asked.

"Hell yea" the kid said coming up to him

"go get as many security guards as you can and tell them someone is robbing game stop and someone is peeping on the ladies in Lady Lingerie but don't tell the same one to the same security guard okay" he said handing the kid the twenty and watched him run off.

Five minutes later there were about twenty cop running down the hall when they got close enough he ran in Game stop and started trashing it grabbing random games.

"Hey you stop right there" about six different officers yelled.

Inuyasha turned around and walked up the guards, he could smell the fear rolling off of them. He barred his fang at one of the officers and kept walking until he was out of the store.

Then one of the officers yelled

"There is a fight in Victoria's secret and there might be casualties!"

All the officers started to run towards the store and Inuyasha had to stop them. Then he got another idea it was very dangerous but he had to do it there was a chandelier that was on the ceiling that was between Victoria secret and the officers he was going to crash it.

He pressed his nail into his skin drawing blood

"Blades of blood" he yelled throwing the attack to cut chains that held the chandelier up. Then in slow motion everyone in the store watched it drop on the pure gold statue of the owner of the mall breaking both the chandelier and the statue into pieces.

Miroku had walked outside his face covered in slaps and his upper body a little bruised. He saw Inuyasha and mouthed the words "run" and they both took off running towards Victoria secrets. When they got there the saw Sango and Alexa were back to normal but Kagome was unconscious in his father's arms.

"Inuyasha what happen?"

"No time we have to go now" Miroku said running out of the door with Inuyasha right behind them.

InuTaisho and everyone else ran right behind them leaving a barely alive Kikyo and her unconscious friends on the floor, but stopped when they saw all the damage in the mall but quickly shook it off and kept running. When they got outside the packed up in car and sped home. When they got to InuTaisho's house they saw Izioyoi in the living room watched the news.

"We have suspects for the Mall Vandalism that occurred not even ten minutes ago and they are"

**It might be confusing because I'm me but just let me know or something and I'll explain it to you**


End file.
